Raxius Reviews The Mouse Is Back
by Raxius
Summary: While working on his Star Trek Code Geass fic Raxius decided to start reviewing a New series inspired by the remarkable talents of the Nostalgia Critic. Raxius has decided to review the Disney fanfic The Mouse is Back. Please Read and Review.


Raxius Reviews

The Mouse is Back by Ilovelooneys

"Hey everybody Raxius here being a big fan of the Nostalgia Critic I decided to review fanfics from Fanfiction .net . "

"About a year ago I found a good fanfic {can't remember the name of it} about Mickey Mouse and his friends dealing with The Disney Channel and all of the teen crap that is on the Disney Channel. Mickey wanted to talk to Bob Iger about it hoping that they could find a deal with them. Donald of course was naturally upset because he sees all around him Hannah Montanna and Wizards of Waverly Place posters and he thinks "Are we being replaced?" he would much rather be helping Sora fight the Heartless rather than being on a little kids show teaching them how to count."

"It had a lot of good elements in it such as the Looney Tunes being injured and comforted by the Disney Gang, All of the past Disney characters simply Disspear because there not needed, Mickey losing his voice due to Wayne Allenwine's death, Walt Disney's spirit greeting everyone at Disneyland. This frankly made it a lot more memorable for Disney fans to enjoy. Now you may be asking yourself why I am reviewing this fanfic instead of the one I'm talking about well The fanfic author either got removed from Fanfiction . net or left either way it is for unknown reasons."

"This story **THE MOUSE IS BACK **is similar in a lot of ways the only problem is It makes Michael Eisner out to be a asshole, A huge amount of Disney Channel Stars Bashing, Making Roy Disney look helpless when in fact the truth was he fought tooth and nail for Walt's legacy and we have not even gotten to the worst part yet so let dig right into **THE MOUSE IS BACK **.

_"So we start off as the fanfic says __January 2005: Mickey and Minnie."_

It is a delightful day for the Disney corporation and no one was more happier then it's mascots Mickey and Minnie mouse. These two are like cheese and crackers but nobody knows who's the crackers.

_"{Sacarastic laugh} Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha very funny ... not"_

So as mickey walked into yet another office meeting he noticed something wasn't quite right with the atmosphere like something is wrong. Mickey then takes his seat in the 2nd in command chair and the meeting begins.

_"We then move to Donald's point of view as he entered the Disney Company bulding . And by the way the writer probably didn't mention this but it is in Burbank California."_

It's is a averge day for donald. As he walked into the studio getting ready to film his new short he thought among himself on how lucky he is. He's got a girl, nephews and the best of friends. Yes sir, he thought what a life. As he walked into his trailer he noticed that the room seemed a little less animated then usual.

_"We then move on to Goofy's Point of View where Goofy is just plain old Goofy anyone whose loved his cartoons knows that about him" _

As goofy yet again forgets to get to work on time with out messing up he carefully walks into the animation department, since he is after all the animation inspector or as others call it 'the janitor'. So he sweeps the floors, making sure he does not wipe up any of snow white's animals and takes a coffee break that then leads to him having again another episode. As goofy cleans up his mess he decides to check up on how his friend Mickey is at his meeting

_"Before I go any further this is where we can start the blame game .But before I do that let's read the passage shall we"_

The Meeting:

Ladies, Gentlemen and Mr mouse, said Micheal Eisner. I have recently been hooked up onto a good college friend of mine maybe you heard of him? "Who is it?" said some executives "why it is none other than billy ray Cyrus!" a silence then entered the room, "okay okay okay wait until you hear this!" Micheal then takes a remote and pushes a button showing a music video for the Billy Ray Cyrus song 'Acky Breaky Heart' while this is happening everyone looks at the screen in pure agony over the hatred they had on this song, micheal then stops the video "remember him?" "yes, yes I do" said one executive "and I hated it!" "me too!" said other executives including Mickey. "Well look, said eisner, he now has a daughter by the name of miley, and let me tell ya she is one good singer "And?" said Mickey "Well mr mouse I was thinking that maybe we can use her singing and turn it into a hit tv show!" "Eh we'll think about it" said Mickey, "Now if you excuse me boys I got a cartoon short to star in" "bye Mickey" said the executives "But Mickey!' said eisner "what about miley!" "fine make the show, I don't care" "thank you mr mouse" and with that Mickey left.

_"All right first of all In the year 2003 The late Roy E. Disney resigned as vice chairman and chairman of __Walt Disney Features__. His reason were the micromanagement flops with the ABC TV networks, Timidity with the theme park business and in his own words turning the Walt Disney Company into a "rapacious, soul-less" company, There was also the direct to video sequels that were a real pain in the ass , And most importantly Eisner's refusal to establish a clear sucession plan. "_

_"To that end he formed a campaign called "Save Disney" asking the Disney Board members to kick Eisner out."_

"_Hi I'm Roy Disney! In 1923 My Uncle Walt and my Father Roy founded the Disney Brothers Studios which would later become the Walt Disney Company. _

_"My Dad, My Uncle and those that followed have created an amazing legacy that has touched people around the world for generations."_

_"Lately though I've become concerned with the direction in which the Disney Company is moving . I believe It is time to take action and we could use your help. If you're a Disney shareholder In my view the best way to help save Disney is to vote no on the Re-election of Michael Eisner, George Mittchell, Juddith Estren and Jon Bryson."_

_" I believe a new day is dawning for the Walt Disney Company and with your help we can bring back the magic"_

_" Railled by Roy's support on March 3, 2004 at Disney shareholders meeting 43% of them witheld their proxies to re-elect Eisner however they did not remove him as Chief Executive ." _

_"A year later on March 13, 2005 Eisner announced he would step down as Ceo a year before his contract expired. This leads me to my next question how Hannah Montanna was conceived in the first place? "_

_" It happened like this It was created by Michael Poryes, who wrote That So Raven and produced by __It's a Laugh Productions, Inc.__ and Michael Poryes Productions, in association with Disney Channel Original Productions. "_

_" The idea for the show was based on the That so Raven episode "__Goin' Hollywood__", which served as the __backdoor pilot__ for a sitcom tentatively called Better Days to star __Alyson Stoner__, in which a child star of a popular TV show of the same name was to try her hand at going to a normal school. The episode that had the basic premise was the episode "__New Kid in School__". Orginally __Jordan McCoy__, from American Juniors __Taylor Momsen__, from Gossip Girl and Pop and R & B Singer Jojo {Who didn't want the role} were all considered for the role of Chloe Stewart."_

_"Let me repeat that not Miley Stewart, It was Chole Stewart that was her orginal name and by the way before you start saying "Well Miley's Cyrus was the first one to be selected on Hannah Montanna IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. Sometimes the best actors start out getting minor roles before Bruce Lee became a huge star he was a sidekick in the Green Hornet, Leonard Nimoy played more than 50 small parts in B-Movies, Tv Shows and Serials back when his career was starting up in the 50's. David Yost orginally auditioned to be Jason however the producers suggested he try out for Billy instead. The point is not everyone gets to be what they want sometimes they may end up becoming something greater than themselves or there career just might be in the toilet with just one role."_

_" Anyways Miley Cyrus was not the first person to audition for Hannah Montanna In fact she orginally auditioned for the role of Chole's best friend "Lily Romero" as it was called at the time. But they thought that Miley would be much better suited for Chloe and later on her character's first name was changed with Miley's name."_

_"While everyone complains about how bad it is and how it is ruining Disney I was there when it first aired on Disney Channel and personally I didn't have a problem with it. To me It was just one of those new shows I didn't think it would be a marketing brand which I think ruined the apppeal of the show. When they started commerializing Hannah Montanna into dolls, toys, all that shit that's when I think that things started to go downhill when people outright lying to get Hannah Montanna tickets and stuff ."_

_"And I am not a fan of the show and I have nothing against Miley Cyrus personally but I think that people like her are the reason why shows such as Ducktales, Bonkers, and other shows are not on the Disney Channel. I would be remissed if I didn't bring this up On August 23 2007 Buddy Sheffield sued Disney over Hannah Montanna claiming he orginally came up with the show. Acording to him He had pitched an idea to Disney for a Televison Series called "ROCK AND ROLAND" in 2001 with the plot of a junior high school student who lived a secret double live as a rockstar. His lawsuit claims that Disney first liked the idea but then rejected it."_

_"And last year on April 9, 2010 Rich Correll and Barry O'Brien both filed a lawsuit against Disney for $5 Million over profits from the show. They both claim they were denied their fair share of the profits and bonuses based on the deals and WGA requirements for writers who receive "created by" credits {WGA stands for the Writers Guild of America it is a labor union reprensenting flim, television, radio, and new media. By 2009 the WGA reported it had over 19,354 members.}"_

_" Furthermore Correll who directed a number of episodes claims he was unfairly terminated and blackballed by Disney after he testified in connected to a WGA arbitration. Disney ain't gonna talk about though to put it simply there are keeping there mouths shut. The same Michael Poryes has filed a similar lawsuit as well in 2008 of October. "_

_" { Speaking calmly }Now if you have read everything above and understood everything understood everything Then how can the passage with Michael Eisner talking about Miley Cyrus having her own Tv show make any fucking sense what so god damn ever _

_"BECAUSE IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL This is called Scapegoating but before I start blaming everything on just the first chapter I should read all of it so let's continue on._

Goofy was so interested into the meeting that he forgot to get his ear off the door, BAM! The door hits goofy leading him to yell

_"Ooh Gonna need some ice there Goofy"_

"Oh sorry goofy" says Mickey,"ah it's alright Mickey, get it all the time" " ready to start filming?" "yep" "good". As Mickey and goofy are walking to the studio he gets stopped by his wife/ secretary Minnie "oh hi Mickey how did you meeting go?" "it went great minnie, hey tell the studio producers that Mickey and goofy are heading over" "got it, anything else?" "yeah did we run out of cheese?" "oh Mickey you and your cheese jokes, we always have cheese" "good then send a platter of some cheese that I never had before and some..some.. uh goofy sorry for doing this but what are you again?" "a dog but cheese is good" "okay then just bring down cheese said Mickey.

_" Cheese Jokes ... you know what the Mickey I knew had a lot more things in him then just cheese and he doesn't know what Goofy is WTF."_

"okay then" minnie then writes this down on a clipboard just as Mickey and goofy are walking away minnie says "oh and Mickey be careful of Donald he's a little cranky"

_"Isn't Donald always a little cranky ?"_

"okay" and Mickey and goofy walk into the studio door

_So we cut to Donald's dressing room where Donald is always complaining and yelling at the makeup ladies as well. I'm suprised they haven't seen a threapist because of his yelling . But anways he learns that Goofy and Mickey will be coming and yells some more " again this duck has anger problems" _

While he was doing this Mickey and goofy both knocked on his door leading to Donald being startled and having a fit. "hey Donald" says Mickey, "ready to begin filming?" Donald is still having a fit "Donald…Donald….ugh" Mickey then gets a bucket of water that says "for pool scene' and pours it on Donald leading him to cool down. "Are you cool now Donald?" says goofy "yeah yeah" says Donald "let's just get this over with" as Donald walks out of his trailer Mickey and Donald follow suit and eating cheese.

_... Again with the Cheese_

_And so basically everyone goes home Mickey and Minnie went back to their home and watched TV and as they did this is where Inacuuracy problem #3 comes in._

We intrupt House Of Mouse for this important Disney notice" just then Clarabelle cow showed wearing a woman'scoat appeared "we have breaking news plans are being underway for a new show on the Disney channel, the show is called Hannah Montana and will star the daughter of the 90's one hit wonder Billy Ray Cyrus, who will also star, in other news Disney has decided to discontinute showing the following shows, The Proud Family, That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Bonkers, Tales-Spin, Goof Troop, and House of Mouse that is all. Mickey turned off the tv and slowly looked at minnie they both had the same thought: what has happened to Disney?

First of all This entire statement right here is false completely 100% false. The Proud Family had over 53 episodes plus a movie finale, That so Raven had over 100 episodes and also had a spinoff show not to mention the fact that it was Emmy nominated, Kim Possible had over 87 episodes plus 3 flims, Bonkers had 64 episodes, Talespin had 65 episodes, Goof Troop had over 79 episodes plus two movies, And finally the House of Mouse had over 52 episodes and two movies that came out of it.

Giving the fanfic credit it deserves though they stopped showing the reruns in favor of the Teen shows such as Good Luck Charlie and Shake it Up The person in charge of that decision is Anne Sweeney I'll get more into her later.

Well that's all for chapter 1 tune in next time as I find out how much more crap they can throw at this fanfic.

**Special Credit goes to Wikipiedia for information**

**To read the fanfic itself please visit ****The Mouse is Back by ****Ilovelooneys**** .**


End file.
